Lykos
Lykos are a social race of mostly canine-like individuals. They're one of the many "Bonus" races that can be made available to Players during character creation depending on information gathered by the headset, and are capable of hybridizing with other races. Their main stat is "Strength" followed closely by "Vitality". Along with Kassilik and Ayviah, Lykos form what's commonly known as the Bestials, all of whom can take on a beastform. Dragons are not included in this group since they retain their intelligence, speaking ability, and magic in their dragonforms whereas the Bestials do not. Appearance Lykos range in height from around four feet to over seven - heights of up to eight feet have been recorded in recent years. They usually have very little body fat, being always on the move with high metabolisms and a natural inclination towards being muscular. Most have a covering of fur on their entire body, though hybrids have been known to have no fur or very little. Many have a thicker ruff of fur around the neck and on the chest. Their hair can be white, blonde, brown, black, gray, auburn, or red, but the color of the bodily fur depend on the type of Lykos. Lykos always have dog-like ears, but like Kasilik their placing isn't always the same. Some have ears atop their head, while others have them on the side. They also have quite fluffy tails. Some have rather canine faces while others have more human-like ones; Lykos Hybrids are more likely to have human-like faces. Their eyes can be brown, gold, gray, red, blue, or green. They share fashion with their allies the Basir. Their clothing is not very modest since their fur covers everything that might be considered embarrassing. So, they'll wear leather to fit in with other races, but don't actually feel the need to do so, and only do it to be polite when traveling. In their own packs, they usually don't bother. When they do wear clothing, it's reminiscient of many Native American tribes. Culture Lykos often share territories with Basir or Trow, having excellent relations with the former and very poor relations with the latter. They form packs, often of several families traveling together - young Lykos leave the pack to travel alone, and either find a mate in another pack or bring one home. Elders from each family within the pack, one male and one female, form together councils to rule their families, as some packs can be quite large and need much looking after. Mostly they hunt, migrating to follow game. Adustus are the exception; Adustus usually settle down in one place and become Farmer-Gatherers. Names Lykos first names and surnames both are usually nouns and adjectives combined together, containing no more than four words. They go by a single name when they're pups, and then as they reach adulthood and take part in their first Hunt they are granted a first name from the elders of their family, and the childhood name becomes their surname. Varieties There are many different varieties of Lykos, the following are just a small set of examples. '''Lobos '''are slender yet powerfully built, with long limbs. Their ears are usually relatively small, their tail long and fluffy almost like a feline's. Their fur and hair coloration ranges from almost pure white through various shades of blond, cream, and ochre to grays, browns, and blacks. Their beastform looks like a common wolf. '''Vulpes '''are the smallest of the four. They have proportionately very large ears and extremely fluffy tails that reach the ground regardless of how tall or short the Lykos may be and are tipped in white. Unlike Lobos or Arctos, Vulpes incorporate a decent amount of non-protein in their diet, though not as much as the nearly-vegetarian Adustus. Their fur and hair coloration ranges from pure white, auburn, orange, red, ochre, grays, browns, and blacks. Their beastform looks like a fox. '''Adustus '''are medium-sized compared to the others. They're practically vegetarians, preferring vegetables, grains, or fruits to protein. Their fur and hair are coloured grey or brown. The back is darker grey than the underside, and the tail is black with a white tip. Indistinct white stripes are present on the flanks, running from the top of the head to their ankles. The boldness of the markings varies between individuals. Their beastform looks like a jackal. '''Arctos '''are as tall and powerfully built as the Lobos, but not as slender. Their fur is often quite thick and plush, and along with their hair is usually colored white, gray, or silver - rarely are they colored black, and black Arctos are considered something of a mutant within the group. They like cold climates and spend a majority of their time following herds of migrating animals to hunt. They're not fast runners, but they have high Vitality and can usually run for a very long time, often tiring out their prey rather than taking it out in a burst like Lobos do. Their beastform looks like an arctic wolf. Racial Abilities/Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Lykos, the following are just a small set of examples. ''Pack Mentality (unique to Lobos and Arctos Lykos) -'' Lykos gain +50% to all stats when partied with other Lykos ''Beastform -'' Lykos are able to take on the form of a beast, whose shape is determined by their type. Their beastforms are very large and fast, with 100% boosts to Strength and Vitality, but their judgement is impaired while in this form and their magic is incredibly limited. They can change at will, but it takes 50% of their total max HP to do so. Cannot speak in this form. ''Sharp Nose -'' Lykos have an excellent sense of smell, able to pick up scents from miles away in the right conditions. ''Alpha Dog -'' +50% to all stats when leader of a party, stacks with pack mentality. ''Predatory Vision -'' Able to see 80% better in the dark after vision limiting percentages have been calculated. Also more likely to notice moving objects, or those attempting to hide or use Stealth. ''Alertness -'' They're very difficult to sneak up on, picking up easily on small or unusual noises or movements. However, this also makes them very easily distracted, and they can't resist investigating a potential threat/meal. Category:Races